Bilbo's surprise
by NinjaSabriel
Summary: Bilbo must save her love and escape him while hiding her secret ( all characters belong to J.R.R Tolkien) femBilbo


"Traitor "thorin growled out as he held me over the edge of the wall. "thorin please I only did it to save us all please. I begged. I had given away the arkenstone to the men and elves to bring them to our aid against the orcs and goblins, I had thought thorin would realise this but I was wrong the gold sickness was to strong I had lost my love for I saw none of him in those blue eyes that once held love for me. " if you don't like my burgler then return her do not kill her." Gandalf said as he came onto the wall. Thorin pulled me back over the wall and threw me to the ground, I let out a pained yelp as I hit the floor. "take the traitor away then and let in be know that nothing from me goes with her." thorin snarled. The rest of the company looked on helplessly knowing what was once between thoin and I, but knew not what to do. I just looked at thoin one last time as Gandalf led me away, hate was the only thing I could see beyond the gold sickness. I turned around and held a hand to my stomach as we walked away, he didn't know yet and I had no way to tell him. I just hoped I would be able to, that there was still hope for us, but the look in his eyes said that there would never be hope for us, unless he overcame the gold sickness said a little voice in the back of my mind. We had reached the camp of men and elves waiting for the battle to begin. Gandalf looked at me with troubled eyes "go hide lass I don't want you to be here when the battle begins" he said softly. I looked at him and nodded slowly and walked away, he didn't need to know that what I had planned I would not leave thorin and the company to battle without me even if thoin didn't want me I still loved him, I would protect him if I could. The battle began I slipped the ring on and ran threw the battle field looking for my friends I helped as much as I could along the way cutting down orcs and goblins I saw bofur and bifur fighting back to back holding there own, as were the others as I passed them. Then I saw something I knew I had to stop, an orc was aiming at fili and kili I couldn't let them be hurt they were like family to me. I dove at them and knocked them out of the way as and arrow flew and caught me in the back of the arm, I cringed but didn't make a sound. Kili took out the orc and he and fili went back to fighting still trying to find me for they knew it had been me to save them they called out to me, but I was looking for thorin I had to find him. Finnaly I found him standing alone against the pale orc, the battle was feirce and thorin was losing I looked around fili and kili were trying to get to him but were still to far away. Thorins sword and shield were knocked from his grasp and the pale orc was readying his final attack to end the king under the moutian, I slipped the ring off and jumped in front of thorin just as he was closing his eyes and azog started to lower his spear into thorin. I cried out in pain as the spear pushed threw my shoulder coming out the other side, thorin opend his eyes at the noise and saw me in front of him taking the blow meant of him. Azog was shocked for a moment then he sneered and pulled the spear from my shoulder as I crumpled to the ground, clutching my shoulder. Thorins yell was filled with rage and grief as I fell before him. Azog turned his gaze to thorin and said "so the hobbit must save you once again thoin, though I don't think she will make it this time. He laughted coldly at the look on thorins face. Thorin jumped to his feet and sliced azogs head off, in one swift motion. He then turned to look for me and found no sign of me, he yelled out for me but I was stumbling away from him I knew he would kill me if he caught me he had banished me I shouldn't be here with him. He returned to the battle and was caught across the head with a war hammer and it knocked him cold. I rushed back to his side, pulled sting from its sheith and drove it into the orcs chest, I shethed sting and took my ring off and stared to pull thorin to the back of the battle where healing tents were being set up I saw fili and kili rushing towards us. I slipped the ring on as I layed thorin on the gound gently. Fili and kili reached us as I stepped back the carefully picked him up as the called for me to return that I needed to come with them. I knew I shouldn't but I followed them as they hauled thorin the rest of the way to safety to be looked over. Thorin was laid out on furs in a private tent when I entered, I had to say goodbye before I left even if he didn't love me anymore I had to see him one last time, as I walked over to him I slipped the ring off once more I knew I only had a short time before someone returned to him, fili and kili had gone to look for me again. I looked down at thorins face and brushed a strand of hair out of his face, his eyelids started to flutter open, I kissed his lips softly as his eyes opened and I whispped "goodbye" as he tried to focus on my face. As he reached for me I slipped the ring on again and fled from the tent and his soft voice called for me. I kept walking I knew I had to leave but I knew I wouldn't go far I still needed to be close for when the child was born I would only get a short time with them before I must give them to their father, I couldn't keep thorins heir from him. As I was fighting threw the haze that was beginning to take over my sight as I lost more and more blood, suddenly someone grabbed me and lifted me from the ground. I tried to free my self but I calmed as I heard the familer deep voice of beron "what are you doing way out here and injured little one". I looked at him and tried to move but found my body growing very heavy. He looked slightly alarmed as I knew I must look terrible. " I will take you back to the dwarves to be healed." he said as he turned around. I finnaly found my voice "no please beron, I cant go back please I have to leave please beron just take me back to your home just until I have healed." I pleaded. He looked at me a moment longer and sighed "very well little one". I smiled at him and tried to thank him as the darkness finnaly overcame me. When I awoke I was in a large bed covered in soft blankets I winced as I sat up and my hand flew to my shoulder, it hit bandages and padding I cluched it. "you are finnaly awake I see" beron said as he walked into the room with a plate of food. "yes thank you for bringing me here" I said as he handed me the food. I didn't know how long I had been here but my guess was a while. " you have been asleep for nearly a week Bilbo I was beginning to fear if you would ever wake up." berons deep voice said as he stared at me. " im sorry I made you worry my friend, as soon as I have healed I will leave you to your peace." I whisped as I slowly ate. " no you will not little one I know you are with child I will not let you leave and be alone" beron said in a stern voice. "how did you know" I studdered as I dropped the grape I was about to eat. " I noticed your stomach as I was bandaging you I knew it was because of a child how for along are you." I looked at him trying to figure out if he was angry or disappointed in me." im two months into the pregnancy" I said as I looked at my lap. "Then you will stay here until the child is born then I will travel with you to the shire." he said with a firm voice. I looked back up at him in shock "thank you beron, but I don't want to return to the shire I want to build myself and the child a home on the border of erabor so that I wont have to travel far when the child is old enough to see his father." I said softly thinking of thorin made my heart ache with longing. Beron looked at me for a moment before nodding slowly and leaving the room. It was a long time before he returned he had a bag and an axe with him. I looked at him in confusion as he sat the bag down and strapped the ax to his back. I squeaked as he picked me up. "where are we going" I managed to ask as he started to leave the cabin. " we are going to the border of erabor to build a house for you and the little one." he said, and with that we traveled to a lovely field and he began to cut trees down to build me a cabin of my own. I sat a watched him as he wouldn't let me help and thought of my unborn child and the life he would live when he was with his father. (time skip)

It had been seven years since Frodo was born. Beron had stayed with me until he was born he built me a lovely house and we had been here since. Beron visited often to check on us he loved to play with Frodo it was odd to see him with Frodo as he was so much lager than him. One day I heard the sound of a battle not far off. "Frodo stay here and don't let anyone into the house unless it beron or I understand grab the sword beron made for you and stay hidden ok sweetheart." I said to him as I grabbed sting and my ring. "yes mama" Frodo said as he grabbed his small sword and hid behind the couch. I ran out of the house slipping on the ring as I neared the sound. It was a pack of orcs and wargs fighting a small group of dwarfs who were outnumbered I noticed a blonde dwarf among them and my blood ran cold, it was fili he was fight hard but I knew he needed help, I ran into the fray and helped as I could. Once all the orcs and wargs were dead I looked around and noticed I hadn't been fast enough to save them all, fili was the only one still alive though he was out cold. I picked him up and took him back to my house to treat his wounds. As I neared the cabin I saw Frodo peaking out the window looking at me he rushed to open the door as I walked in and layed Fili on the couch and went to get water and bandages. Frodo leaned over the back of the couch looking down at fili. "mama is this cousin fili" he asked as he looked him over. "yes sweatheart it is. I need to clean him up ok so keep an eye on the door for me ok." I said as I began to clean the wounds. After I finished I asked Frodo to keep watch over fili while I made dinner. I was just finishing the soup as I hear Frodo ask " hi is your name fili, mama says that it is and that you're my cousin are you why do you have braids do all dwarfs have braids?" excitement in his voice. "Frodo stop bothering fili let him breath" I said as I walked into the room with two bowls of soup. "sorry mama" Frodo said as he looked at fili. I giggled at the look on filis face he stood up and walked slowly towards me "Bilbo" he whispered reaching out for me. " yes fili its me" I replied as he pulled me into a hug. "we thought you were dead we looked and looked for you, all we found was your bloody coat. uncle says you were stabbed threw the shoulder." he says looking me over as if he were afraid I was a ghost. "im sorry fili but I knew I needed to leave thorin didn't love me any more and I was afraid that he wouldn't be happy if he found out about Frodo so I had to leave." I said looking at my feet. " no he… wait who is Frodo" he asked looking back at Frodo who was watching us with curious eyes. " he said he was my cousin is that true Bilbo" fili asked as he looked back at me. I sighed and nodded to him. "hello little one how did you know I was fili" he asked as he crouched down to frodos level. "mama told me all about you and kili and thorin and the rest of the company" he said excitedly. "mama does this mean I get to meet my father now" he said jumping into my arms. Fili looked at me with sad eyes as I said " yes little one once fili is better you will get to meet him." looking at fili I knew he could see the fear and sadness in my eyes as I said this. "when will he be better mama I really wanna meet father" he asked bouncing in my arms. " soon baby soon but now it is time for bed we will leave in the morning if fili is up for it ok". I said as I walked to his room. He nodded and snuggled into his covers. I walked back out to the living room to find fili staring into the fire. " fili are you alright" I asked as I sat beside him. " you've been here the whole time" he asked still looking into the fire " yes I knew I had to bring Frodo to thorin soon I guess it's a good thing I found you today" I said as tears filled my eyes " don't cry Bilbo it will be ok you will see thorin is back to his old self he was as soon as the battle was over he's been morning you ever since because he thought you were gone" fili said pulling me into another hug to comfort me. "yes I will see tomorrow it seems" I said staring into the fire, I knew that was a lie but fili had to think I was returning to erabor with them in the morning. I told fili to go to sleep that we would leave early in the morning as I went back to my room and lit a candle and began to write two letters one for Frodo and one for thorin. I had learned of the ring a few years ago of what it actually was, I knew the only way to destroy it was to take it to mt. doom, I would send fili with Frodo to erabor while I destroyed the ring. I cried myself to sleep that night and woke early the next morning to make breakfast. Fili woke up early and helped me finish and when Frodo woke up he began to play with him as I packed things into a bag. We wouldn't reach erabor until the next day if we left now I would leave after fili and Frodo fell asleep tonight as we made camp. So we left heading back to the lonely mountain. As darkness fell we made camp we would reach erabor by mid day tomorrow. As fili and Frodo fell asleep I pulled the letters from my pack and laid them next to fili. I kissed them both on the forehead and left the clearing tears running down my face.

Filis pov

I woke up slowly and opened my eyes to see Frodo still asleep next to me. I was still surprised to know I had a cousin and that Bilbo was still alive. I cant believe she's been so close all this time I thought to myself as I sat up. I looked around camp and noticed Bilbo wasn't there I started stand to look for her when my hand landed on paper I looked down and saw two letters next to me one to Frodo and one to uncle. My heart dropped "she's gone" I said looking around. I slowly walked to Frodo and woke him up. "mama" he called when he looked around for Bilbo. " she's not here little one but she left you a letter" I said hoping he wouldn't cry. He tore open the letter and read though it he teared up but didn't cry just handed me the letter and started to pack his bag. I looked at the letter and slowly read _'Frodo my sweat child I love you very much but I need you to be strong and go with your cousin fili and meet your father I will be there as soon as I can I have a job I need to do but I need to know you are safe and you need your father and he needs you. So be good and do what he and your cousins tell you, you know the members of the company you can trust them and listen to them ok. I love you be good and behave I will see you soon I promise.' _I sat the letter in the bag and began to help Frodo pack up camp watch him to see how he was handling this. He looked sad but determined soon we set off for erabor. Uncle will be very upset when he finds out Bilbo is alive but she went away hopefully her letter to him will ease his mind. It was mid day when we reached the mountain. Frodo grabbed my hand as we were surrounded by the guards " prince fili we have been very worried about you your uncle the king demands your presence at once" a guard said bowing to me. "very well I will go to him now." I said noticing that they hadn't seen Frodo, seems he has his mothers talent for going unnoticed. As we reached thorins study frodos grip seemed to tighten even more, I glanced down at him he was hiding behind my leg as the door opened. I walked into the room and my uncle glanced up and I saw his shoulders relax as his eyes met mine. "leave us" he said to the council members in the room they filled out and just as the door was about to close kili burst in and tackled me with a cry of "fili" as we hit the floor I returned the hug before I remembered Frodo. I pushed kili off of me and stood to pull Frodo to his feet and check him over. He was looking at kili with a smile and then I remembered uncle. I turned and saw uncles wide eyes as he stared at a miniature version of himself. "fili…. Who.. Where" he started to ask confused "uncle meet your son Frodo" I said pushing Frodo forward. "hello father" Frodo said in a tiny voice.

Thorins pov

"my son" I said looking at the small boy in front of me. "yes uncle his name is Frodo" I hear fili say but I can only see the boy I see myself as a small boy but I also see Bilbo in his small form. "where is she" I asked even to my own ears I sounded hopeful I want to see my love again if this small child was here then there was a chance so was she I had spent to long thinking she was dead. "shes not here uncle she gave me this letter to give to you." fili said handing me a letter. I gently opened it and began to read her beautiful handwriting '_my dearest love I know you do not love me any longer and that is ok I will love you for the rest of my life I am sorry for what I did before the battle but our son needs you so please do not turn him away because of me. I will try to return but the journey I am about to make is dangerous and im not sure if I will make it back alive. I must go to mordor to mt. doom to destroy the ring. Please take care of Frodo while I am gone if you still want to punish me for returning to erabor then I will take whatever it is when I get back just allow me to see you and Frodo one last time before I love you so much my king goodbye.' _I dropped into my chair as I read the letter again. I was so shocked to know that she thought I still hated her but I hadn't given her any reason to think any different. I had a flash of the spear in her shoulder as she crumpled before me after saving me again, I shook my head and looked at my son, I would love and protect him and when Bilbo returned I would show her all the love I had for her. I got up and walked to Frodo I crouched down and pulled him into a hug. As I stood the door burst open and beron pushed his way inside it had been a long time since I had seen him I was unsure as to why he was here or why he was searching the room until the tiny voice of Frodo called out " uncle beron" and ran to him and jumped into the mans arms. I was shocked to see beron catch him and hold him close. "where is your mama little one" he asked my son. " I don't know but she said she had a job to do and that I was supposed to stay with father and wait for her" he said in a sad voice but he looked and me and smiled, and jumped out of berons and into mine. I looked at beron and his face told me he knew where my sweat Bilbo had gone and he was just as scared for her as I was. We could only hope she would be ok and return to us soon and in one piece.

Time skip

_three months have passed and we have yet to see Bilbo, I am pacing in my study with Frodo playing in the corner with one of the toys bofur had made for him. The company loved him and I couldn't blame him he had captured my heart in a moment and I knew I would give him anything I could to make him happy. I watched him for a few more minitues before my door flew open to reveal a guard "sire shes here" he said out of breath. I felt as if a huge wait had been lifted from my soulders I picked Frodo up who had a huge smile on his face and we ran from the room into the throne room where she stood looking down at the floor. "mama " Frodo yelled from my arms and tried to get away from me " wait little one let me talk to her first ok" I whispered in his ear, and sat him down. I walked to Bilbo and stared down at her she flinched as I reached out I stopped but soon it was to much and I pulled her into a fierce hug and burried my face into her hair. I felt her stiffen then slowly relax and return my hug. "my love I was so worried about you I thought you were dead then fili shows up with Frodo and tells me your alive but gone I was scared I was going to lose you again." I whisperd to her. I could feel her shaking in my arms I pulled back to see tears running down her face. "im sorry my love I thought you didn't love me any more I just wanted alittle time with Frodo before I gave him to you, then I knew I had to take that ring to mt. doom so no one else would be able to use it I love you so much" she cried pushing her head into my chest. "it is ok love we will be together as a family from now on and we will love each other for the rest of our lives" I said holding her close she pulled back after a minute smiling. I leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips that she automatically returned. Frodo fili and kili cheered and ran to hug us as well as the rest of the company who had been watching. Bilbo and I looked and each other and knew that everything was going to work out and that we would be a happy family from now on. _


End file.
